THE TALENT SHOW
by karategrl1428
Summary: ZACK AND CODY THINK ABOUT JOINING THE TALENT SHOW. MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE BE NICE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thinking about Joining the Talent Show at School

Zack and Cody were eating at the cafeteria with their friends.

Cody- Hey, guys! What do you think of joining the talent show?

Zack- Cool! Then I can show off my skateboard tricks! So then everyone will know me as ZACK THE SKATEBOARDER.

Bob- I hate Talent Shows. One time I was doing this dance and I messed up so badly!

Cody- What happened?

Bob- I froze up there on stage and I almost wet my pants!

Zack- …okay? That would have been hilarious!

Cody- Max, you can dance for the Talent Show.

Max- Cool. But I need someone to be my background dancer. Cody, can you help?

Cody- Sorry, I can't.

Max- Why not?

Cody- I'm going to be cooking with Tapeworm.

Tapeworm- I think Agnes isn't doing anything. Maybe she can dance too.

Agnes sits down at their table.

Max- Hey, Agnes! Do you think you can dance with me for the talent show?

Agnes- Sure! I was in a dancing school once, but then I quit.

Bob- Okay, guys! Can you stop talking about dancing because it gives me bad memories?

Zack- Did you ever think you can be more popular by winning the talent show?

Cody- Nope! Unless you did something really incredible!

Zack- Like swim with a shark?

Cody- Where do you get these crazy ideas? Too many dreams!

Zack- Your just jealous cause I'm more popular than you!

Cody- I'm smarter than you!

Zack- Is that the best diss you can think of?

Cody- Oh, yeah! Well, if your so popular, then why don't you go diss the football captain and sees what he'll do about it!

All friends- STOP FIGHTING!

Agnes- Sit down! You guys are embarrassing us.

Bob- Okay! I'll go sign us up for the talent show first!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Practicing the Talent Show at the Tipton

Zack and Cody were in the lobby by the candy counter.

Zack- Hey, Maddie! Guess what? I'm gonna be in my school's talent show.

Maddie- Really! That's awesome! What are you doing?

Cody- I'm going to cook with Tapeworm!

Maddie- Tapeworm…? What kind of name is that?

Zack- Hello? I thought we were talking about the talent show? Well… I'm gonna be skateboarding!

Maddie- You know. One time I won the talent show.

Zack- Really?

Maddie- Yeah! My friends and I made up this cheerleading routine with our favorite song! It was awesome.

London comes and interrupts their conversation.

London- I won best hair!

Cody- Cool. Out of how many people?

London- It was me and my two sisters!

Maddie- That's all?

Zack gives a weird stare. Then, Zack and Cody walk up to their suite. Cody calls Tapeworm to go over their suite to make some kind of food for the talent show, while Zack brings his skateboard outside.

Cody and Tapeworm made macaroni and cheese!

Tapeworm- Where's Zack?

Cody- He's at the park practicing his skateboarding tricks.

Tapeworm- Oh, okay! Do you want to taste the Mac & cheese first? I'm kind of scared….

Cody- Okay! I wonder how it tastes like!

Tapeworm- Well, there's only one way to find out! EAT IT!

Cody takes one bite.

Cody- This is amazing!

Tapeworm- I wonder if it's good with some ketchup and syrup!

Cody- Eww! That's disgusting!

Tapeworm looks at his watch.

Tapeworm- I have to go. It's my cousin's birthday party.

Cody- Bye!

Zack comes back from the park.

Cody- Are you okay? Your limping!

Zack- I fell badly!

Zack was holding his knee keeping the blood from dripping. Then luckily, Carey just came back from singing practice.

Carey- OMG! What happened?

Cody- Zack fell from skateboarding.

Carey- Are you okay, Zack?

Zack- I'm fine, but I don't think I can compete in the talent show anymore!

Carey- Cool. You signed up for the school's talent show?

Cody- Yeah! And Tapeworm and me are cooking and we already made Mac & cheese!

Zack- Hello? Still in pain here!

Carey- Oh, sorry!

Carey washed off the cut and Zack was resting on the couch watching TV.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zack can't compete!

The next day in the cafeteria, Zack and Cody were eating with their friends… again.

Cody- Zack can't compete for the talent show anymore!

Bob- Why not?

Zack- I fell of my skateboard while going down a steep hill in a fast speed! It was awesome though. I felt the wind in my hair… until I hit the ground.

Max- Ouch! That gotta hurt!

Tapeworm- So do we have to tell the president of the talent show thingy that Zack can't compete?

Zack saying sarcastically- NO! I can just go up on stage with a ramp falling flat on my face and rolling OFF the stage!

Tapeworm- Haha! That would be awesome though!

After school Zack and Cody were outside waiting for their bus. Zack was looking at some other kids skateboarding and became all competitive.

Kid on the skateboard- Haha! Look at these losers!

Zack- So… you guys think your so cool cause you can skateboard, huh?

Cody whispering to Zack- Stop! Do you want them to break every bone in your body?

Kid on the skateboard- Are you guys challenging us in a skateboarding challenge?

Cody- No!

Kid on the skateboard- Good chose! No one can beat us! I'm Jason.

Zack- We can beat you! No problem!

Jason and his friends started laughing at Zack and Cody and walked away.

Zack- I only met them for about 2 minutes and already HATE them! You know when you always say some people has another side to them? It's not all that true!

Zack and Cody went back to the Tipton and walked over to Maddie at the candy counter.

Maddie- Hey! So, how's it going?

Cody- Not so good. Zack can't compete for the talent show and I think I lost my brain!

Zack- Are you sure you ever had one!

Cody gave a mean look to Zack!

Cody- Your lucky this time I held my anger cause then you would be dead right now!

Zack saying sarcastically- oooo! I'm so scared!

Maddie- Yeah. I heard about the skateboarding thingy and what happened. That gotta hurt. Did it?

Zack- NO DUH!


End file.
